


Exhaustion

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Multi, Quentin is so tired, eliot is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot is back. All the months of stress and worry finally manifest and take a toll on Quentin





	Exhaustion

Eliot was back. They successfully defeated the monster and got Eliot back safe and sound. They all felt a huge relief, especially Quentin. He was over the moon and wouldn’t leave Eliot’s side from the moment he opened his eyes. They took Eliot to the infirmary at Brakebills and let him get checked out. He was going to be ok physically. Mentally was another story. He was just overwhelmed by everything right now and needed time to take it all in and process it. 

He was so happy to see everyone. Quentin a little more though, because, well, he loved him. He told him that, too. Sweet Quentin had sat at his bedside for the last 5 hours, not getting up once. Penny, Margo, Kady, Julia, and Alice all came in off and on and different times to check in on him. Currently, Penny and Kady we’re here with them. Julia, Alice and Margo left to go shower and get food to bring back for them all. 

Eliot could tell they were all tired and had been through hell during the last few months. He felt bad about that. He couldn’t help but notice that Quentin seemed the most worn out compared to the rest of them. His eyes were heavy and had dark circles under them. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a month. Margo had told him that she tried to look out for him but it was hard with how stubborn he was. He wasn’t going to rest until Eliot was back. Eliot felt bad about that too. Quentin was already extremely anxious in his regular day to day life, on top of being clinically depressed, so Eliot could only imagine how he had dealt with all of this. In fact, Eliot was sure Quentin hadn’t dealt with any of this at all. 

Kady and Penny sat in chairs on the opposite side of Eliot’s hospital bed. Quentin was still grasping tightly to Eliot’s hand and couldn’t stop staring at him. Eliot caressed him and kissed him occasionally. Quentin announced that he was thirsty and could go for some caffeine. There was a vending machine down the hall and he was going to get them something. 

He stood quickly and made it to the door and collapsed, landing on his side. They all turned to see what the noise was. 

Penny rolled his eyes. “Jesus. You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. So weak.” He got up and went to Quentin, squatting to check on him. 

Eliot was almost out of his bed but Kady put a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back down. “Stay put, you’re in no condition to be up yet. We got him.” 

It took all Eliot had to stay in that bed. “Is he ok? Is he breathing? What happened? Oh my god. Fuck!”

Penny had Quentin’s head in his hands, looking him over for injuries and examining him.

“He’s breathing. He just passed out.” Penny slapped Quentin’s cheek a couple times trying to rouse him but got nothing out of him. “He’s out cold.”

Kady went out into the hallway and got a doctor. She returned with the same one Eliot had. He joined Penny on the floor with Quentin, looking him over. He checked Quentin’s vital signs. 

“His blood pressure is a little low. I don’t think he hit his head. Honestly I think he’s just suffering from extreme exhaustion. His eyes don’t look good. Let’s get him to a room.”

Eliot shot up. “No! I mean, no. Bring him here. There’s room for both of us in my bed. I don’t want to leave him. I don’t want him to be alone.”

They all looked at him like he was crazy but eventually the doctor agreed. He and Penny lifted Quentin off the floor and brought him to Eliot’s bed. Eliot moved to make room for him and covered him up. He immediately put his arms around him and held him, caressing his face and kissing his forehead. 

“He’s going to need a couple IV bags of fluid. I’ll be right back.” The doctor left briefly.

Eliot kept softly caressing the side of Quentin’s head and face trying to get him to wake up. 

The doctor returned and set up Quentin’s IV and got him settled. Quentin twitched then when he was taping the IV to him. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly. 

“There you are.” Quentin turned to the sound of Eliot’s voice and looked around in confusion. Eliot kissed him. 

“Uh-what...what happened?”

The doctor leaned over him and began taking his vitals again. “You passed out on us. How are you feeling?” 

Quentin looked at Penny and Kady at the foot of the bed. “Um, I don’t know. Ok I guess. I have a headache. Oh, right. I was going to get pops for us, the caffeine always helps my headaches.”

Quentin moved the blankets back and tried to get up. The doctor pushed him back down. 

“Whoa, take it easy. You’re not going anywhere, Quentin. You’ve got a pretty bad case of extreme exhaustion. I don’t think you should be up walking until you get some rest, so that’s the only thing you’re going to be doing.”

Quentin rubbed his eyes. “I’m fine, really. I’ll be ok.”

“Your body is saying otherwise. When was the last time you slept?”

Quentin looked down at his hands. “I don’t know. What’s today, Wednesday?”

“Saturday.”

“Oh. Um...Tuesday then. I couldn’t sleep. But I’m fine, really! I just need some caffeine.” He tried to get up again but Eliot held him still. 

“Q, stop. It’s ok. I’m back, this is all over. You can rest now.”

The doctor covered him back up. “You’re not getting up until I get at least 3 bags of fluid in you and you get some sleep. Doctors order.”

Penny pulled up a chair and patted Quentin’s leg. “Yeah. And I know your punk ass will try to get up anyways so I’m staying right here and watching you. You’re not getting past me.”

Quentin rolled his eyes and groaned. Kady laughed and pulled up a chair beside Penny. Eliot pulled Quentin closer and pushed his head down onto his chest.

“Eliot, I need to be taking care of you. You’re the one that-“

“Shhh. We can take care of each other but it will be from this bed. I’m ok. We both need some much needed sleep. You can rest now.”

Eliot ran his fingers through Quentin’s hair. He had missed this feeling so much. He could feel Quentin relax after a few minutes and he looked down at him. Quentin’s eyes were forcing themselves shut. He fought it as long as he could but Eliot’s fingers in his hair and the warmth of his chest made him give in. He and Eliot slept.


End file.
